Shadows of Past
by MonaYsa
Summary: OS Fin destruction. SPOIL DLC Citadelle. Shepard est vivante, et alors qu'elle reprend peu à peu conscience dans les ruines de Londres, elle est sauvée par la dernière personne à laquelle elle s'attendait.


**SHADOWS OF PAST**

**Résumé :**

**OneShot. Fin destruction. SPOIL DLC Citadelle. Shepard est vivante, et alors qu'elle reprend peu à peu conscience dans les ruines de Londres, elle est sauvée par la dernière personne à laquelle elle s'attendait...**

* * *

- Regardez-vous ! Qu'est ce que vous avez de si spécial ? Pourquoi vous et pas moi !

Dans la soute du Normandy SR2, deux femmes s'accrochaient à la passerelle pour ne pas tomber dans le vide.

Aussi identique que deux gouttes d'eau, le visage de l'une d'entre elles était pourtant déformé par un mélange de colère et de frustration.

Lorsque Garrus et Kaidan vinrent secourir l'original, la vraie Shepard, le clone ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une expression de dépit et leva ensuite les yeux vers Maya Brooks. Malheureusement, celle ci après quelques secondes d'hésitation, baissa les yeux et se détourna.

Le message était clair elle ne l'aiderait pas.

De toute façon, qui était-elle finalement pour croire qu'elle valait mieux que l'original ? C'était vrai, car sinon Maya ne se serait pas détourné ainsi. Baissant les yeux, elle observa la passerelle à laquelle elle se tenait, tout comme elle s'accrochait depuis six mois à la vie. Et quelle vie ?

- Que fait-on-t d'elle ? demanda Garrus

Shepard, le souffle court se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. La question méritait bien d'être posée, en effet ? Que faire d'un clone qui avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de l'éliminer, et ce, en moins de vingt quatre heures ?

Se redressant, elle s'imagina un instant lui marcher sur les doigts pour la faire tomber dans le vide, afin de la faire dégager de son vaisseau. Si la situation aurait été inversée, nul doute que son clone l'aurait fait pour se débarrasser d'elle. Mais étrangement, alors qu'elle approchait, l'expression remplie d'amertume que reflétait son propre visage en face d'elle, la clouait sur place.

Qui était-elle réellement pour juger ?

Son double n'avait cherché qu'à se trouver une voie dans laquelle vivre, même si cela signifiait prendre sa place pour ne pas vivre dans son ombre. Une tentative qui avait échoué certes, mais qui trahissait une envie d'exister en tant qu'individu, et non en tant que simple copie ou pièce de rechange.

Son échec avec les Geth lui revint alors en mémoire.

Elle avait fait le choix de sauver la flotte Quarienne, faute de n'avoir pu obtenir la paix entre Gueth et Quarien, malgré sa sympathie pour Légion. Un choix difficile, car elle savait que les Geth pouvait être sauvés. Et puis Légion, lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas qu'une simple machine.

_« Tali Zhora…cette…unité a-t-elle … ?_

La question ne lui avait pas été destiné, mais elle l'avait autant secouée que Tali. Oui, elle aussi en avait été convaincue. Et elle en pensait la même chose pour IDA, même si elle reconnaissait avoir été très réticente vis-à-vis d'elle au tout début.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce même choix d'ordre éthique s'imposait.

Sauver un être artificiel, qui ne demandait qu'à vivre. Car il s'agissait bien de cela au fond, n'est ce pas ?

- Donnez-moi votre main, déclara-t-elle en s'avançant.

Le clone leva les yeux vers elle, la regardant avec résignation.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite vous vivrez ! Répondit Shepard en lui tendant la main.

- Pourquoi ?

Pour être juste son clone et n'exister qu'à travers elle ? Vivre dans l'ombre de la vraie, la grande, l'unique Shepard, pour qui tout le monde semblait en proie à cette admiration et à ce totale dévouement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre et qu'au fond d'elle, elle jalousait, faute de n'avoir rien.

_« Tu n'es RIEN, pourquoi aurais-tu donc quelque chose ! »_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Oui. Elle était juste une pièce de rechange, bonne être jetée lorsqu'elle aurait eu son utilité. Quitte à être cela, il aurait mieux fait pour elle que Maya ne vienne jamais la réveiller et la laisse moisir dans son tube qu'on aurait entreposé, voir détruit. Les choses auraient été ainsi beaucoup plus simples.

Aussi simple que ce qu'elle fit. Son choix était fait. On n'avait pas besoin d'elle. On ne voulait pas d'elle. Et puis si elle acceptait de donner malgré tout sa main, que deviendrait-elle ?

Regardant alors l'original, la vraie Shepard dans les yeux, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis la seconde d'après, elle lâcha alors le rebord de la passerelle.

Shepard resta interdite.

Son clone avait disparu en quelques secondes de son champ de vision. Disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais existée, effacée de sa vie.

Sentant la main de Kaidan sur son épaule, l'intimant de reculer, la jeune femme se retourna, se sentant étrangement calme.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait ses amis en sécurité, au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui murmura qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

Shepard ouvrit les yeux.

L'air s'engouffra brusquement dans ses poumons et respirer lui sembla être la chose la plus douloureuse à faire l'air était acre et remplis de poussière, lui causant dés les premières inspirations, une violente crise de toux. Ses côtes brisées ne purent que protester dans une vive et lancinante douleur, et pour étouffer les cris silencieux de son corps, Shepard se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure.

Le goût du sang sur sa langue lui donna la nausée, mais elle l'ignora, essayant de se redresser malgré ses jambes bloquée par les nombreux gravas. Elle essaya alors de se dégager, mais le bloc de béton qui lui écrasait les jambes, et ce jusqu'aux genoux, resta imperturbable. Seule une douleur vive et lancinante lui répondit, lui arrachant cette fois ci un gémissement à peine inaudible, qui la força à se laisser retomber en arrière.

Une poupée désarticulée, brisée dans une position inconfortable. Les gravas lui entaillant le dos et le sang empreignant ce qu'il restait de son armure. Son odeur de fer qui lui remplissait les narines et qui lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'il y en avait _d'autres,_ tout autour d'elle. Ceux qu'elle avait vu en arrivant içi, avec Anderson, qui _lui aussi _devait être quelque part. Avec L'homme Trouble.

Tous reliés par le sang. Et dans la Mort.

Un silence pénétrant, angoissant, que seule sa respiration saccadée parvenait à briser dans les ténèbres. Pas si obscure que ça pourtant, car les ruines dans lesquelles elle était ensevelis étaient recouverts d'une lueur diaphane, et levant les yeux au ciel, Shepard l'aperçut alors

Là haut, à la fois si lointaine et si proche. Si bleue. Sa planète. La Terre.

Une question résonna dans son esprit. Avait-elle réussit ? Son monde, l'univers était-il sauf ? Dans l'espace, le silence. Les vaisseaux flottaient paisiblement, de même que les Moissonneurs, carcasse désormais dénuées de vie, éteinte à tout jamais. Morts.

Lentement, elle porta une main à son oreille. Le canal n'émettait qu'un faible grésillement. Qu'était-ils tous devenu ?

- Amiral…Hackette ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix raillée. Içi Shepard… vous me recevez ?

Parler lui semblait être un effort surhumain. Sa bouche était pâteuse, comme engourdie, tandis que le coté droit de son visage, lui tirait. Brûlure reçus lors de l'explosion du réacteur. Le souffle l'avait certes projetée en arrière et son armure, du moins, ce qu'il en restait l'avait protégé en grande parti, mais son visage avait été exposé au premier plan. Une cicatrice de plus si elle parvenait à s'en sortir.

« Hého ? Quelqu'un m'entends ? »

Personne. Dépitée, Shepard laissa retomber sa main. Se mordant la lèvre, elle tenta une nouvelle de se dégager, essayant de ramener ses jambes à elle, mais rien à faire. Elle était coincée, et risquait de l'être pour un bon petit moment.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-elle.

Isolée du monde. Isolée de l'univers tout entier. Elle était seule avec elle-même, avec son angoisse de ne pouvoir se dégager. Ne pas savoir si les autres allaient bien, s'ils avaient survécu. S'il avait survécu. _Kaidan._

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, et Shepard se laissa retomber contre le bloc de béton contre lequel elle était adossée. Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa les larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues.

Pleurer, elle le pouvait. Personne ne serait là pour la voir, ni pour la juger.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à définitivement ouvrir les vannes, à lâcher tout cette eau salée, qu'elle avait accumulée, ravalée, contenu au plus profond d'elle-même, un bruit lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

Des bruits de pas hésitants, au milieu des gravas. Une personne qui avançait silencieusement. Inconsciemment, et surtout par réflexe, Shepard chercha son arme. Et c'est avec panique qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparu. Emporté, perdu dans la chute.

_« Et merde !_ » pensa-t-elle, sentant son cœur s'emballer sous la panique croissante.

Amis ou Enemis ? L'incertitude était sa plus grande peur. Son instinct lui disait d'hurler à pleins poumons pour signaler sa présence. Dire qu'elle était vivante. Mais sa raison, forgée par des années d'expérience sur le terrain, lui ordonnait de la boucler, parce qu'elle n'avait aucun visuel, et qu'elle était totalement désarmée, et pire, incapable de bouger.

_«Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ça ! » Pensa-t-elle. _

Si c'était un ennemi, un saleté de Zombi au vu des pas hésitants, il aurait mieux valu pour elle qu'elle soit tuée dans l'explosion. Mourir ainsi, dévorée vivante pour ces horreurs était pire que tous. Elle préférait largement mourir par asphyxie, et finir totalement grillée en chutant dans l'atmosphère comme il y a deux ans, lors de la destruction du Normandy. Cela n'avait pas été agréable, mais c'était toujours mieux que…._ça_…

Se saisissait d'un bloc tranchant comme arme de fortune, Shepard serra alors les dents et attendit.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, faisant rouler les gravas et crisser les graviers. L'intrus arrivait par la droite, en surplomb au dessus d'elle. Il ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à la repérer, et Sherpard se crispa alors, sa main se resserrant sur son arme de fortune.

Au jugé, l'intrus devait se trouver à une dizaine de mètre et se dirigeais tout droit dans sa direction.

8 mêtres…

Les pas s'immobilisèrent, une demi-seconde. Et reprirent.

5 mètres.

Ils accélèrent. Shepard sentit la pierre lui entailler la paume.

4.

3.

Son cœur battait à ses tempes, comme étant sur le point d'exploser. L'adrénaline lui fit oublier la douleur de ses côtes et de ses jambes.

2…

L'air lui manqua. La panique commençait à la submerger. Elle n'arrivait plus à garder son sang froid. L'instinct de survie lui hurlait de se lever et de fuir. Ce n'était pas avec une pierre qu'elle parviendrait à se défendre…

1..

Quelque secondes plus tard, jaillit alors, à sa plus grande surprise, des ténèbres la lueur familière d'un omnitech. L'orangée, presque dorée, qu'elle connaissait si bien, et qui lui coupa brusquement le souffle.

Impossible. Et pourtant tellement….

La joie. Le soulagement. Et une voix. _Sa_ propre voix…

- Hé bien, hé bien…qu'avons-nous là ?

L'omnitech s'abaissa, et sa lueur révéla un visage familier. Le sien, émergeant des ténèbres et qui la regarda, en souriant.

- Vous ! s'exclama Shepard en écarquillant brusquement les yeux.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes explicatives **

1: Dans le DLC, le Clone de Shepard tombe du vaisseau au moment où celui-ci survole un immeuble. Je me suis alors imaginée, que le Clone aurait pu traverser une baie vitrée, (bah oui, le poids + la vitesse, ça doit bien faire des dégâts sur du verre!)

2 : Je choisis d'en faire un OS car je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à la suite que cela pourrait donner. J'ai plusieurs piste certes, mais je préfère finalement laisser votre imagination, chers lecteurs, faire le reste. Et si cela ne vous plais pas, et que vous voulez une suite, je vous propose une solutions : Et si l'on jouait ? Et si c'était vous qui imaginiez ce façe à façe incongru ? Envoyez-moi vos œuvres, et je publierais la plus « originale » en bonus tout à la fin. Et qui sait, peut être la mienne ^^

Voila! Bise à tout le monde !


End file.
